The present invention relates to a speaker box structure of an electronic device which includes a left side and a right side speaker boxes.
There are electronic musical instruments, acoustic equipments and so on each including a left side and a right side speaker boxes. It has been generally known that bass is enriched, in case where capacity of the speaker box is increased. In view of the above, in Japanese Patent No. 2541017, for the purpose of increasing the capacity of the speaker box in an electronic keyboard as large as possible, it is proposed to increase the capacity of the speaker box for the bass, by utilizing a space below a keyboard and a panel. In a bass reflex speaker device in JP-A-H10-13978, such a design that occurrence of noises caused by a fluid change as a sound in a region surrounding a port is reduced to the least is disclosed.
However, because the related-art speaker box basically has a parallelepiped shape, clear standing waves are likely to be formed by reflection of sounds from an inner wall. When the standing waves are enclosed in the speaker box, disturbance in characteristics of the sounds tends to increase.